Attack of the clones!
by Random Mistress
Summary: My new fanfic! What will happen when 2D finds a strange and evil box in his room...Now with Chapter 3!
1. Ohh, Cool mirror!

Yay! A new fanfic from the mistress of randomness, me!

Attack of the Clones!

Chapter 1

Ohh, cool mirror!

2-D was relaxing on his bed, when…

A box suddenly appeared in his room! It looked like an ordinary cardboard box, but it was pure EVIL!

2-D- Hey, a box. Strange, I never noticed it before.

2-D slid off his bed and shuffled over to the box. He opened it and…

ZAP! A fork of lightning knocked him back onto his bed!

2-D- What the…?

2-D didn't have time to finish his sentence. A flash of green light nearly blinded him (As if his eyes weren't already damaged) and when the flash faded, there was ANOTHER 2-D in the room!

2-D- Omigod!

He walked over to the other 2-D and poked him on the arm.

Other 2-D- Ow! What did you do that for?

2-D- Ohh, cool mirror! It actually feels pain! I have to show Muds!

Suddenly, the other 2-D attacked 2-D! (Wow that is difficult to type!)

2-D- Hey, wait a minute! I thought I was a Buddhist? So, you can't be attacking me, mirror!

Other 2-D-(Now to be known as Backwards 2-D) Stop calling me mirror! I am the opposite of you!

2-D- How can you be opposite to me?

Backwards 2-D- By being evil, not caring about people, and being smart!

2-D- Hey, I am smart!

Then, Backwards 2-D whacked 2-D round the head, knocking him out, and went to the kitchen. Soon, he would have his revenge on Murdoc! (Note-He has the same memories, except he is evil.) As soon as Russel saw him, he knew that there was something different.

Russel- Hey, D, Why your hair darker, and why do your eyes look red? And why do you look so…evil?

Backwards 2-D- It's none of your business, you nosy B------d! (I will be censoring the swear words, so anybody can read)

Noodle walked into the room at that very minute.

Noodle- 2-D-san! Why you swear?

Backwards 2-D- F--k off!

Noodle's eyes filled with tears. 2-D had never spoken to her like that, with such anger, and he had always tried not to swear around her. She ran out the room, sobbing loudly.

Suddenly, Russel stomped up behind him, about to lift him up and frighten him enough for him to apologise. But Backwards 2-D kicked him at the side of the head. Needless to say, Russel was shocked. Backwards 2-D ran off to the backend.

2-D remained unconscious in his room, totally unaware of the mess Backwards 2-D was going to make of his already wasted and screwed up life!

Hope you enjoyed! I will make the next part next week! Until then, read and review, please!


	2. Hacker!

Yay! More from me, the Mistress of Randomness! Maybe I should change my name to that…

Attack of the Clones!

Chapter 2

Hacker!

As soon as Backwards 2-D got to the Back-end, he sat down in front of the screen that M.E.L was usually displayed on.

M.E.L- Hey, what're you doing?

Backwards 2-D- Shut the f--k up!

M.E.L screamed as best as his (?) digital voice would let him. Backwards 2-D had hacked into his controls, and began to monitor and wreak havoc on the unsuspecting residents of Kong. 2-D regained consciousness and slowly trudged up the stairs. He went in to the kitchen and was quickly lifted off the ground by a pissed off Russel.

2-D- Russ! Let me down, please!

Russel- Man, you are in so much s--t!

2-D- What are you on about?

Russel- You know damn well what I am on about!

2-D- Honestly, I don't! I've just been attacked…by…by…the mirror!

At this point, Noodle enters the room suddenly (like she did in the last chapter), her face tear-stained.

2-D- What the matter, Noodle?

Noodle- Shut up! I hate you! I always thought you were so kind!

2-D-What are you two on about?

Just then, a struggled message came from M.E.L.

M.E.L-Help! Hacker!

2-D, Russel, Noodle- HACKER!

Russel-MUDS!

Russel stood outside Murdoc's Winnebago, banging on the door.

Murdoc opened the window.

Murdoc-What the f--k do you lot want?

Noodle-You've hacked into M.E.L, haven't you?

Murdoc-Does it look like I've been down a flight of stairs, in my underwear, just to mess around with a machine?

2-D- He does have a point, you know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for this chapter! Sorry it's so short! CHEESE! Sorry!


	3. Oh my god!

Attack of the clones!

Chapter 3

Oh my god!

The Gorillaz ran (well, fell in 2d's case) down the stairs, and went to the Backend.

There, they stopped and stared at the figure that was sitting at the desk.

2d- Hey, look, it's the mirror I was gonna show ya!

Murdoc- (Still in his underwear, lol.) Mirror?

Russel- Oh my God! Two 2ds?

Noodle-Oh, my head hurts. How did that happen?

Backwards 2d just sat there, overwhelmed by all the shouting and confusion.

And because everyone was in the Backend, nobody knew what was going on in 2d's room…

2d started feeling weird, as if somebody was sucking all the emotions out of him. Then, he didn't feel anything. He didn't hate nor love anything. He wasn't happy or sad. He was just there. He existed. Noodle noticed something wrong with 2d, and asked him what the matter was. 2d just looked at her, not knowing what to think. He felt nothing. All his emotions had been sucked out of him!

Meanwhile, in 2d's room, more 2d's appeared, but each one was one of 2d's emotions!

Noodle- Russel, there's something wrong with 2d…

2d- No there isn't, I'm perfectly okay.

Russel- D, there IS something wrong. You sound and look like a robot.

Uh-oh! More 2d's!


End file.
